


Stress Reliever

by MaliciouslyDivine



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hot Sex, Kinky, Lemon, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciouslyDivine/pseuds/MaliciouslyDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Math homework can be so stressful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

Sighing, you dropped your school bag on the floor next to your desk and collapsed in the wooden chair. You had been in Japan for a few months now and you were starting to really miss (your country). Sure, it had always been your life long dream to travel to Japan, but you missed your friends and family terribly. You made a few friends here, but they weren't nearly as close as you and your friends were back home.  
There was one thing here you did enjoy, however... Kyoya Ootori, the youngest son of the family you were staying with. When you had first met him, you immediately had a crush on him. A crush may be an understatement; you couldn't even talk to the guy he made you so nervous! You know you shouldn't get your hopes up, he didn't even seem to acknowledge your existence. 

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you began your homework. One thing was for sure, Ouran academy was much more difficult than your old school. You weren't even sure how you got into their exchange program. As you struggled to do your math homework, you heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," you sighed, not really wanting to be disturbed. You had a test tomorrow and you really needed to do the practice review. Footsteps approached you, stopping behind your chair to see what you were working on. Turning around in your chair, you find yourself face to face with a very mischievous looking Kyoya. "Good afternoon, Miss (last name)," he said, a smirk playing at his lips after seeing the look of surprise in your eyes. "G-good afternoon," you managed to stutter, leaning away from him slightly. He was dangerously close to you and it made your whole body tingle, yearning to lean in just a little and..

  
What were you thinking?! He wasn't interested in you like that. This was just another one of his games. "Math homework, I see," Kyoya said, now looking behind you at the desk. "How's that coming along?" You stayed silent, unable to find the words to say to him. All you could do was blush and stare at the floor. His gaze returned to you, studying your face and chuckled darkly. "We aren't afraid, now are we Miss (last name)?" he whispered. You shivered slightly at his words and found yourself struggling to breathe. Before you knew it, his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss. Your eyes widened and you could feel your face heating up as the older boy continued to kiss you. You felt his hands reach yours and gently pull you up from the chair and push you against the wall, allowing you to catch your breath for a second.

  
"K-kyoya," you stammered as he pushed you against the wall, his arms on either side of your head. You had never seen him like this before, he was usually so reserved and quiet. Now, he looked at you with an expression of want and lust that seemed to seer into your skin, making your whole body quiver with feelings you had never before experienced.  "Shh," he whispered, once again capturing your lips. His tongue swiped against your bottom lip, making you moan into his mouth. His tongue entered your mouth, feeling and caressing every crevice and indenture you had to offer. Your hands subconsciously traveled up to his head and intertwined your fingers in the soft, dark hair you had often dreamed of. It was Kyoya's turn to moan when you tugged slightly at his hair, causing him to buck into your hips. You gasped at the sensation, pulling away from the kiss panting to look up at his darkened eyes. You had fantasized of having your first kiss with Kyoya Ootori many times, and you had often felt a yearning to just walk up to him and kiss him whenever he gave you one of his infamous smirks. But never, not ever, had you imagined it actually happening. Especially in the way it just did. Kyoya smirked in return, picking you up bridal style and throwing you on the bed before crawling on top of you. As you laid there under him, chest heaving and hands clutching to the sheets desperately, you realized what he intended to do. Panicked thoughts flooded your head, telling you to stop it here, that you'd regret it. Yet another part of you... wanted this. As wrong as it may be, you wanted this. You wanted to hear him groan because of you, to hear his panting next to your ear. To feel him deep inside your most intimate of places... You wanted this. 

  
He leaned down and began to kiss and lick along your jawline, causing your breathing to hitch as he continued his ministrations down your neck until he reached the collar of your blouse. Reaching down, you began to undo the buttons with shaky hands before Kyoya pushed your hands away and expertly unbuttoned your blouse, tossing it somewhere in the room. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra, pulling it off of you and admiring your breasts. You blushed and started to squirm under his gaze, moving your arms up to cover your exposed chest. Kyoya grabbed your wrists and put them above your head, a frustrated expression on his face. "Don't hide from me," he growled, your arms still pinned above your head. You struggled to free your arms from his grasp, but he proved to strong for your feeble efforts You gasped and arched your back as you felt him latch his mouth onto your nipple, suckling roughly. This feeling of being dominated excited you and you felt a pulsing in your core as Kyoya bit down on your breast hard enough to draw blood. 

  
Your hands were released from his grip to your surprise, and you felt his hands travel down your smooth stomach before reaching your skirt. Bunching up the skirt around your waist, Kyoya teasingly stroked your dripping wet sex through your underwear before pulling it off slowly. He wadded up the garment before stuffing it into your mouth, serving as a make-shift gag. As he pressed it further into your mouth, your juices were squeezed out onto your tongue. The taste wasn't unpleasant, if anything it tasted... good. You attempted to suck on them, a moan building up in your throat. Kyoya chuckled darkly as he saw the pleasure displayed on your face before returning his attention to your now exposed cunt. He spread you legs out further before blowing cool air on you, making you squirm under him. Intent on seeing what your limit was, especially since you were a virgin, Kyoya stroked your slit with his tongue, pushing harder each time he repeated the action. You thrashed under him, moaning into your panties. Kyoya grabbed your hips and pushed them back on the bed, restraining you from moving them. He continued his gentle stroking before pushing his tongue into you without warning. You let out a muffled cry of pleasure and struggled against him, conflicted about what you were feeling. Kyoya's tongue inside you, eating you out felt so good and you wouldn't want anyone else to be doing this to you. Yet this was all so new to you, and you worried that you weren't going to be able to please him like he was pleasing you. After all, you were a virgin and Kyoya clearly was not. 

Suddenly, Kyoya's tongue stroked something inside you that made you gasp and moan loudly into the still wet panties. Kyoya began to pick up his pace and started to eat you out vigorously, adding a finger to the mix. Before long, there were two fingers pushing in and out of you. Then three. It all became so much; his tongue sucking your clit while his fingers thrusted in and out of your sex with ease. Your moans became louder and more profound before his fingers pulled out of you making you feel empty. You wanted him to make you cum, to make you scream his name and call you his. You wouldn't have to wait long. Sitting back up, he made a show of licking his lips and smiling darkly at you. You needed him. Now. 

  
Kyoya pulled his pants off and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. Before long, he was naked and you saw his flawless skin glistening with sweat. You looked down and saw his fully erect manhood and widened your eyes. You had seen a penis before, but that was when you had looked them up on the computer out of curiosity. It was a whole other experience to see one in real life. Especially one that you had aroused. Tentatively you reached over and wrapped your fingers around his cock, making him flinch from the sudden action. You began to stroke it slowly, not really sure of what to do. Kyoya moaned quietly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Taking the underwear out of your mouth, you leaned your head down towards him and licked the head. The taste was pleasant; salty and somewhat similar to your own. You started to suck on the head, embarrassed by your actions and unsure of what to do. Without warning, Kyoya grasped your hair and pushed your head down on his shaft making you gag. He moaned and started to move your head up and down before you took over his actions. Gaining confidence, you began to suck harder and move your head faster on him making him curse loudly and thrust up into your mouth. 

  
After awhile, you felt heard his breathing become more shallow and his thrusts became more forceful. You knew he was going to cum, so you released him from your mouth with a pop and looked up at him shyly. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at you and pushed you back on the bed, shoving his cock deep inside you with one swift movement. You screamed in pain as he thrusted into you relentlessly, ripping your hymen. Tears poured down your cheeks and you bit back a cry of pain as he continued to slam into you. A warm feeling washed over you as he hit something inside you, something that made you gasped and arch into him. Kyoya noticed this reaction and angled his thrusts towards this area and began to hit it every time he went in. "A-ah!" you yelled out, feeling your stomach clench and unclench with your upcoming orgasm. "(Your name).." Kyoya moaned as he came into you, continuing to thrust into you. You gripped the silk sheets as you came, moaning out his name. "K-Kyoya," you panted. The Shadow King kissed you softly, cupping your face in his hands. He rolled over in the bed and placed his glasses on the nightstand before pulling up the covers and laying back on the soft pillows. Smiling gently, you kissed his head and held him tight as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... What did you think? 0///0  
> If you liked (or hated) this story, please leave a comment! I love getting feedback from my readers ^_^  
> If you really enjoyed it, please consider subscribing because there is plenty more where that came from ;)  
> I also take requests, so please feel free to leave one in the comments!


End file.
